


Fumbling Towards You

by masqurade



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, super fluffy, with some hint of corlas since kana and sophie are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie doesn’t know what to think when Kana turns to her with a deadpan expression and accuses her of keeping secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fumbling Towards You

 Sophie doesn’t know what to think when Kana turns to her with a deadpan expression and accuses her of keeping secrets.

 “What are you talking about?” she asks, proceeding in petting the snout of her horse, Avel. Kana doesn’t respond. He simply just huffs at her, pouting like the ten-year-old that he is. Rolling her eyes, she turns to look at him. “Kana, what secret do you think I’m keeping, exactly?”

 “You like someone.”

 “I like a lot of people.”

 Kana stomps his foot in annoyance, clearly frustrated. “ _No_ , Sis. You like _like_  someone. Like how Papa feels for Mama.”

 Needless to say, Sophie nearly chokes on air.

 “I do _not_!” She can already feel the blush forming on her cheeks. “Honestly, as if I have the time to form any kind of feelings for anyone. I’m too busy training to be a knight.”

 “Papa says ‘the more someone denies something, the more they’re lying’,” Kana says, narrowing his eyes, a grin spreading across his face. “Are you lying to me, Sis?”

 Where Kana gets his little devilish streak from, Sophie can never guess. Flustered, Sophie turns her back on him, scoffing.

 “If you have time to tease me about stupid matters, then you have time to train–”

 Before Sophie can finish her last attempt at an escape, she rams headfirst into something hard. The force nearly knocks her off her feet. She stumbles backward only to be caught mid-fall, an arm wrapping around her waist to help stable her. Eyes widening, Sophie blinks up at her savior, only to have her cheeks color again at who it is.

 “A-Asugi! What are you doing here?”

 Asugi raises an eyebrow, shifting the stick of his lollipop so that it rests on one side of his mouth. “Well, ain’t it Fumbles.”

 Utterly mortified, Sophie wrenches out of his grip. She clears her throat, patting down her pants to distract her from the sudden loud thudding of her heart. Kana is immediately beside her, looking up at Asugi as if he’s the most interesting thing in the entire universe.

 “What’s a ‘Fumbles’?”

 It takes everything she has not to take Kana into a death-grip and throw him. Her eyes meet Asugi’s in that moment. He’s smirking – which makes this whole ordeal even more embarrassing – and he leans down to whisper something in Kana’s ear. Sophie doesn’t catch it, and when her little brother turns to her with a gleam in his eye, she can’t help but continue to wonder.

 “I’ll see you later, Sis!” Kana yells over his shoulder before rushing over to the exit of the stables. Shocked, Sophie stares after him.

 “What did you say to him?” she can’t help but find herself ask.

 Asugi stretches her arms behind his head and laughs. “Told him what he wanted to hear.”

 Blinking, Sophie looks up at him, eyebrows furrowing. “Hear?”

 “Who you like.”

 Sputtering, Sophie balls her hands into fists. “I don’t like anyone!”

 Then it dawns on her. If Asugi knew what Kana had asked her, then he has been there from the start. Horror seeps it’s way into her like fire burning her skin. He watches her for a moment longer before brushing his fingers against her cheek. Sophie allows it, but knows it’s a mistake when Asugi flashes her a genuine smile that shows off a dimple on his left cheek.

 “Sure, keep telling yourself that, Fumbles.”

 “I–” she starts, but is silenced when Asugi shoves the lollipop he’s been sucking on right into her mouth. “–wuff gyu chugking?!”

 “It’s alright if you deny it,” Asugi says, flicking her forehead when she pouts at him. “I’m used to trailing behind you and having you fumble towards me anyway.”

 And with that, he leaves her as quickly as he came.

 “Cheeky,” Sophie manages to grumble before taking the lollipop out of her mouth.


End file.
